


Es sólo otro paso

by DawnRogue457



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, dialogado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRogue457/pseuds/DawnRogue457
Summary: A veces para encontrar el amor sólo hay que dar el paso adecuado. Historia contada dialogada. Publicada en mi web hace una eternidad y posteada de nuevo aquí.





	Es sólo otro paso

**Author's Note:**

> La historia tiene lugar tras la mutación secundaria de Iceman y cuando Northstar era profesor en la Escuela para jóvenes talentos. Lo dicho, hace una eternidad.

 

 

Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, salón de lectura.

 

– Díselo.

 Jean Paul Beaubier levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Pícara que hojeaba una revista. Por un instante pensó que lo había imaginado hasta que la oyó repetirlo.

– Díselo.

– ¿El qué?

– Lo que sientes –Pícara levantó la vista de la revista para mirarle fijamente–. Díselo. Y no se te ocurra preguntarme a quién.

– No te lo preguntaré –respondió el canadiense volviendo a la lectura de su libro–. Y no pienso decirle absolutamente nada.

– ¿Planeas callártelo eternamente?

– _Oui_

– Nunca te imaginé del tipo cobarde.

– Sé que batallas luchar y cuales no. Cuando no hay nada que ganar no merece la pena luchar

– Pero si no te arriesgas no puedes ganar. Nunca se sabe cual puede ser el premio hasta que no lo intentas.

– En este caso el resultado es recibir una respuesta negativa y perder la poca amistad que tenemos.

– Quizás te sorprenda.

– Y quizás las ranas tengan pelo.

– En esta escuela todo es posible.

– Hay cosas que ni siquiera son posibles en esta escuela. ¿Qué interés tienes en esto?

– Eres mi amigo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

– En ese caso no intentes que quede como un idiota.

– Al menos podrías intentar ver si está interesado.

– Sólo le falta un letrero que diga “Soy hetero” en la frente. ¿O no recuerdas cuando pasó de mí por Josette?

– ¿Te refieres a la mutante que usó sus poderes para seducirle?

– No sigas por ahí. Es obvio que si no le interesasen las mujeres no habrían funcionado en él.

–  Kara Killcrave.

– No es lo mismo.

– Es cierto. Kara usó sus poderes para que hicieses lo que ella quería, contra tu voluntad, incluso hizo que te gustase. A mi me suena a lo que hizo Josette. Y a ti te gustan TANTO las mujeres.

– Vale, imaginemos que lo de Josette no es significativo.

– No lo es.

– Aun así, su listado de novias es suficiente indicativo de hacia donde van sus inclinaciones. Y aunque me equivocase y también le vayan los hombres está claro que no está interesado en mí.

– ¿Por…?

– ¿Porque no ha mostrado ningún interés?

– Quizás no te has fijado lo suficiente.

– Quizás. O quizás me he fijado demasiado.

Jean Paul se levanta del sillón y coloca el libro en la estantería dando la conversación por terminada. Sin decir nada más se dirige a su despacho para seguir corrigiendo ejercicios.

 

*                      *                      *

 

– ¿Te has enterado del último cotilleo?

Bobby desvía la mirada del juego de PSP al que juega tumbado en una de las hamacas de la piscina y se vuelve para observar a Júbilo que con despreocupación se ha tirado en la hamaca más cercana y le observa inquisitiva.

– Evidentemente si me lo preguntas es que supones que no lo sé.

– Visto así…

– Desembucha.

– Dicen las malas lenguas que Lorna ha salido a cenar con Alex.

– ¿Y las malas lenguas se llaman?

– Kitty y Rachel, que se encontraron con ellos en el restaurante. Lo siento.

– ¿Lo sientes?

– Sé que últimamente empezabais a llevaros bien.

– No estoy interesado en ella de esa manera. No estoy seguro de que pueda interesarme así por nadie nunca más.

– ¿Es por la mutación?

– Por si no lo habías notado mi piel tiene una temperatura normal cercana a cero grados, y mi cuerpo es completamente de hielo.

– Pero puedes... Ya sabes…

– Digamos que si estoy demasiado tiempo cerca de alguien cogerá la gripe, así que no mencionemos el sexo.

– Pero tú “puedes” igualmente ¿no?

– Jubilo, no voy a hablar de los entresijos de mi vida sexual con una adolescente cuya mayor afición son los cotilleos de la escuela.

– No hace falta ponerse borde.

– Llevas razón, no hace falta. Aunque tampoco hace falta ir a contar algo a alguien si piensas que eso le va a hacer daño.

– No era mi intención hacerte daño.

– Por eso has añadido un “Lo siento” a la frase.

– Sólo quería que vieras que Lorna es una idiota que no merece que te preocupes por ella. Eso es todo. Lo siento, yo…

– Si pensases antes de hablar no tendrías que pedir perdón.

– Ya…

– Quizás sea hora de que madures Júbilo. Quizás sea hora de que lo hagamos los dos.

Con gesto resignado Bobby se levanta y se dirige al despacho que comparte con Jean Paul para hacer lo que había intentado evitar todo el día, corregir ejercicios.

 

*                      *                      *

 

Segunda planta, despacho de los docentes de Contabilidad y Administración de Empresas.

– Vaya, no  sabía que estuvieras aquí.

– _¿_ _Pardon?_

– Es que pensaba que con este calor y con el aire acondicionado estropeado en esta planta no habría nadie.

– No me molesta la temperatura.

– Pues debes de ser el único.

– Tú también estás aquí.

– Yo soy de hielo, me cuesta sentir calor.

– Soy inmune a las temperaturas extremas.

– No lo sabía.

– Pensé que por eso habías accedido a que compartiésemos despacho, por que soy inmune a tu forma helada.

–  Qué va, fue para tener a alguien inteligente con quien conversar. ¿Inmune?

– Completamente inmune.

– ¿Te has enterado del nuevo cotilleo?

–  _Oui,_ me enteré ayer.

– ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

–  No me pareció necesario hacer que te sintieses mal.

– _Merci_.

– _De rien._  Aunque tu acento es horrible.

– Ja, ja, ja... Ah, ¿Jean Paul?

– _¿Oui?_

– No tengo ningún interés amoroso en Lorna, sólo me daba pena que estuviese tan desquiciada últimamente. De hecho, no tengo ningún interés amoroso en ninguna mujer.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices?

– Pensé que quizás te interesaría saberlo. Creo que voy a terminar de corregir los ejercicios en mi cuarto para luego ver la tele. Nos vemos.

– _Au Revoir_.

 

*                      *                      *

 

Pícara se gira del ordenador en el que está escribiendo al notar como alguien entra en su habitación sin llamar. Un canadiense ligeramente acelerado que se pasea rápidamente hasta que, sin decir nada, se sienta en la cama y la observa. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de empezar finalmente a hablar.

– ¿Qué crees que has visto y que a mi se me ha escapado?

– Hola Jean Paul, un placer tenerte en mi habitación.

– Anna…

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– ¿Te importaría contestar a mi pregunta?

– Está bien, deja de mirarme así.

– Pues contéstame.

– Te mira. Cuando no puedes verle te observa. Finge leer en la piscina durante tus clases de vuelo, suele ir a la sala de control cuando tienes sesión de entrenamiento, no te contesta groserías sin motivo, comparte despacho contigo de forma voluntaria... Hay más, pero no te lo puedo decir.

– ¿Por?

– No suelo revelar lo que obtengo cuando absorbo a alguien.

– Sabes algo que no me puedes decir pero que seguramente indica que Bobby pudiera estar interesado.

– Digamos que es probable que no salga huyendo si intentas algo. Siempre y cuando te decidas a intentar algo y dejes de amargarte sobre lo horrible que es tu vida.

– Dejaré de amargarme cuando entienda cuando ha cambiado Bobby de orientación sexual. Si es que ha cambiado.

– Eso es algo que deberías hablar con él ¿no crees?

– Genial.

– Jean Paul, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste que seducir a alguien? Y no me refiero a rollos de una noche. Algo un poco más elaborado.

– Es malo si tengo que pensarlo ¿verdad?

– Definitivamente hace demasiado tiempo.

– _Oui._

– Pues espero que no hayas olvidado como se hace. Y no me mires así.

– No te miro. Bueno sí, pero no... Da igual. ¿Me acabas de sugerir que seduzca a Bobby?

– ¿Quién, yo?... Sí, creo que he podido hacerlo. Siempre que vayas en serio, nada de rollos de una noche.

– Soy un hombre muy serio, pregunta por ahí. Y ya que estás tan informativa, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

– ¿Estás diciendo que necesitas ayuda para seducir a Bobby?

– _Non_. Te aseguro que eso todavía sé hacerlo perfectamente.

– ¿Entonces?

– Déjalo.

– Jean Paul…

– ¿ _Oui_ _?_

– Le gusta pasear por el lago de noche. Así puede absorber agua de forma discreta.

– _Merci_.

– Suerte.

 

*                      *                      *

 

Lago de la mansión, medianoche.

– Vaya, creía que era el único que paseaba por esta parte del lago.

– Necesitaba salir un rato y pensé que el lago era un lugar tranquilo.

– Oh, si quieres puedo irme a pasear a otro lado.

– _Non_ , no me molestas.

– Pues debes ser el único. Últimamente todo el mundo huye de mí como de la peste.

– Creo que tiene que ver con tu nuevo sentido del humor.

– Jean Paul, eres el ser más cínico y arrogante del planeta.

– Supongo que por eso últimamente me imitas.

– No te imito, te supero.

– Eso también es cierto. Los alumnos prefieren castigos conmigo antes que contigo.

– Será que mi humor se ha helado con el resto de mi cuerpo.

– No llevas demasiado bien la mutación secundaria.

– Digamos que no está ayudando demasiado a mi vida social.  Que los demás pillen la gripe tras estar conmigo un par de horas no es un buen aliciente, que no puedan ni rozar mi piel más de un par de segundos tampoco ayuda. Además, un cuerpo de hielo no está en la lista de los más atractivos.

– Supongo que eso depende de a quién le preguntes. Yo creo que es hermoso.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que te repelería tanto como a los demás.

– Soy un hombre de gustos exquisitos. Aprecio la belleza cuando la veo, ya sea un cuadro, una escultura o un cuerpo hecho de hielo. Tu cuerpo, independientemente de que ahora sea de hielo, es tan perfecto como siempre. Además, siempre he creído que lo importante no es el envoltorio, si no lo que hay en el interior, la personalidad, Aunque suene a cliché.

– Yo…

– No quería que te sintieses incómodo _mon ami_.

– No es eso, es que…Es la primera vez desde la mutación que alguien me dice algo agradable. Y sinceramente, no estás en mi lista de personas que dicen cosas agradables.

– Quizás deberías añadirme. Es hora de que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

 

*                      *                      *

 

Pasillo de aulas, ala norte.

– _Bonjour_   Robert.

– Creo que yo lo voy  a dejar en un simple “Hola, Jean Paul” Paso de otra bronca por mi acento.

– Es que tu acento es horroroso.

– ¿Y cómo voy a mejorarlo si siempre que digo dos palabras en francés me lo recuerdas?

– En ese caso deberías comunicarme que quieres practicar tu francés para que yo sea más comprensivo.

– Jean Paul, te comunico que intento mejorar mi acento francés. ¿Mejor?

– _Oui._

– ¿Qué haces por aquí, pensaba que tenías el día libre?

– Te buscaba.

– ¿A mí?

– Evidentemente, si he dicho que te buscaba, era a ti.

– ¿Por qué cuando te pones sarcástico enarcas una ceja?

– ¿Por qué me queda sexy?

– Esto… ¿Por qué me buscabas?

– ¿Sabías que en lugar de sonrojarte, sueltas vapor?

– JP…

– Es Jean Paul.

– De acuerdo, Jean Paul. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

– Ah, sí. Verás. Dado que llevas dos semanas despotricando por que quieres ir a ver ese despropósito llamado “Episodio III” le he pedido a un conocido mío un par de pases para la premier. Y cierra la boca que queda muy raro en un adulto.

– ¿Tienes pases para la premier de “Episodio III”?

– ¿No es lo que he dicho?

– Si no fuera porque te helaría, ahora mismo te besaba.

– Soy extremadamente resistente a las temperaturas extremas. Vuelves a soltar vapor.

– Muy gracioso.

– No te ofrezcas a besarme si no piensas cumplirlo, no suelo desperdiciar la oportunidad de besar a hombres atractivos.

– ¿Atractivo?

– _Oui_ , muy atractivo. Le he dado a mi amigo tu nombre y el de Hank, sólo tendréis de presentaros en la entrada y podréis pasar sin problemas.

– ¿Hank?

– Esta necesitad tuya de repetir todo lo que digo empieza a ser preocupante. Siempre dices que quieres pasar más tiempo con él, y pensé que dado que ambos sois seguidores de esa saga…

– Pensé que irías conmigo…

– Hank y tú disfrutareis más de los pases. Además, Robert, cuando quieras una cita sólo tienes que pedirla. Bonito vapor, _au revoir._

 

*                      *                      *

 

Mientras Bobby observa como Jean Paul se aleja, Pícara se acerca desde el otro lado del pasillo.

 

– ¿Es mi imaginación o Jean Paul intentaba seducirte?

– Te equivocas, Pícara,  no intentaba seducirme.

– ¿No?

– Me seducía vilmente.

– Llevas razón, hay un sutil matiz.

– Sí, muy sutil.

– ¿Vas a pedirle una cita? No me mires como si estuviera loca. Y cierra la boca.

– Yo…

– ¿Tú…?

– Soy de hielo.

– Es inmune a las temperaturas extremas. Y la temperatura de tu cuerpo no llega a su nivel de tolerancia.

– Imaginando que mi temperatura no fuese un problema, sigo siendo de hielo.

– ¿Sigue tu cuerpo realizando sus funciones?

– ¡Anna!

– ¿Puedes o no? Bonito vapor...

– Sí, puedo. No sé que hago hablando contigo de esto.

– Tienes que hacerlo con alguien. Si no hay impedimento físico por tu parte y él no tiene problemas con tu temperatura, la única dificultad es que no estés interesado.

– O que él no estuviese interesado.

– Bobby, si necesitas que JP muestre más interés dile que lleve una camiseta que diga “Quiero salir con Bobby” por que es lo único que le falta. Creo que la pelota está en tu campo, no la congeles.

– Muy graciosa, se supone que el de los chistes soy yo.

– Es que últimamente te falta práctica, nos vemos.

– Adiós.

 

*                      *                      *

 

– ¿Jean Paul?

– ¿ _Oui?_

– Quería darte las gracias por los pases, fue genial. Tu amigo nos puso junto a los VIPs y luego nos presentó a los actores y al equipo. Tengo un montón de autógrafos.

– Me alegra que disfrutases.

– Verás, yo me preguntaba si quizás, si no tienes nada que hacer y te apetece, quiero decir que no estás obligado, ya sé que no se te puede obligar pero puedes sentírtelo y yo…

– Robert, ¿Te importaría dejar de balbucear? Por favor, si tienes algo que decir, simplemente dilo.

– Muy gracioso, y yo no balbuceo.

– Pues no divagues.

– Tampoco divago, es sólo que me siento un poco idiota. Sé que me vas a decir que no y aún así voy a hacerte una pregunta.

– Pregúntame lo que desees. Suéltalo de golpe y te será más fácil.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

– ¿Una cita?

– Algo así.

– Robert, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de los besos?

– Que no ofreciese si no iba en serio.

– Pues lo mismo para las citas. O sí o no.

– Jean Paul, quieres salir conmigo esta noche a bailar o algo. Cenar no por que no suelo comer ya y queda raro.

– Me encantará salir contigo esta noche. Puedo asegurártelo. Absolutamente encantado.

– Jean Paul

– _¿Oui?_

– ¿Completamente inmune a mis poderes?

– _Oui._

– ¿Me lo demuestras?

– _Mon plaisir, chère, mon plaisir._

 

*                      *                      *

 

– ¿Pícara?

– ¿Sí Jubi?

– ¿Bobby y Jean Paul se están besando en la cocina?

– Eso parece desde aquí. ¿Algún problema?

– ¿Crees que se molestarán si les saco unas fotos?

 

FIN


End file.
